Sifonação
Sifonação é a habilidade distinta de sifonadores e híbridos bruxa-vampiro para absorver a magia de outra fonte além de si, a menos que sejam um híbrido. A fonte da magia pode vir de quase qualquer coisa, incluindo outras bruxas ou seres sobrenaturais, feitiços lançados, objetos encantados e até mesmo sangue de vampiro. Esta habilidade requer contato físico e, quando ativada, ela desprende um leve brilho vermelho. Usuários Notáveis * Valerie Tulle * Malcolm † * Mary Louise † * Nora Hildegard † * Beau † * Oscar † * Malachai Parker * Lizzie Saltzman * Josie Saltzman Curiosidades * Sifonadores são o único tipo de bruxas que têm o potencial de se transformar em híbridos bruxa-vampiro, pois mantêm sua habilidade de sifão mágico depois de serem transformados em vampiros, o que lhes permite usar suas habilidades de bruxos sendo vampiros. ** Como híbridos, seu vampirismo é uma fonte constante de poder para que eles possam canalizar, embora isso não o torne ilimitado, pois o vampirismo pode ser absorvido até a morte. *** Isso foi percebido pela primeira vez em Postcards from the Edge, quando Caroline começou a se dedicar de sua gravidez sobrenatural. *** Em One Way or Another, Valerie realizou um feitiço para trocar as almas de Stefan e Ambrose, de modo que Stefan se reunisse com seu corpo original. Valerie afirmou que os feitiços do Gemini normalmente requerem duas bruxas para realizar e, ao fazê-lo sozinhos, começaram a sofrer efeitos físicos da absorção para executar o feitiço, como fadiga e sangramento nasal. *** Isso já foi comprovado em It's Been a Hell of a Ride, quando Kai absorveu Damon até a morte. * Sifonadores são capazes de curar mordidas de lobisomens ao absorver a magia do veneno de lobisomem de seus corpos. * É revelado que o sifonadores tem alguns limites e alguma magia, como a habilidade da Espada da Fênix para cancelar a cura do vampirismo não pode ser absorvida. ** Em I Would for You, Valerie tentou absorver a maldição de Stefan, que estava matando-o como resultado do "Huntress Fail-safe", por causa da morte de Rayna, embora não tenha tido sucesso. *** Isso pode ser relacionado ao fato de que a magia que criou a caçadora, bem como a Espada e a Pedra da Fênix também deram a imunidade de Rayna à própria magia. * É ainda revelado que os sifonadores não podem absover indivíduos que ingeriram a cura, e possivelmente por extensão Doppelgängers. Isso foi mostrado em It's Been a Hell of a Ride, quando Kai tentou absorver de Stefan, um vampiro curado e o último doppelgänger humano de Silas. * Desconhece-se se um sifonador poderia ou não absover a magia dos vampiros originais para matá-los ou curá-los, dado o poderoso feitiço de ligação que liga seus criadoes a eles. ** Isso é improvável, como sugere Nora, em Days of Future Past, que os Hereges, e por extensão os sifonadores, têm limites quanto quanto podem absorver (semelhante às bruxas que canalizam de fontes externas). Nora afirma que se Mary Louise tentasse absover a magia da Pedra da Fênix, a mataria. Se foi a grande quantidade de magia, a explosão resultante, ou uma combinação de ambas que mataram Nora e Mary Louise, continua a ser inconclusiva. Galeria Siphoning5.png Siphoning0.png Siphoning1.png Siphoning2.png Siphoning3.png Siphoning7.png Siphoning6.png Siphoning8.png 805-JosieLizzie_siphon.jpg 806-Lizziesiphon.jpg 814-062-Caroline-Kai.png Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Sifonadores